


Shadowhunters fanarts ~ Send your second soul beyond the mountains, beyond time.

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's shadowhunters edits [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Animated GIFs, Art, Digital Art, Gifset, Gift Exchange, Graphic Format: GIF, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Poetry, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, M/M, i made a bunch of sad and dark things for christmas what does it say about me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Fordarkness. Just because. 💖💖💖
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: willowsmarika's shadowhunters edits [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222448
Kudos: 14





	Shadowhunters fanarts ~ Send your second soul beyond the mountains, beyond time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness/gifts).



> For [darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness). Just because. 💖💖💖  
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Send your second soul beyond the mountains, beyond time._

_Tell me what you saw, I will wait._


End file.
